Collar
by Vanu-chan
Summary: El dolor de su pecho es insoportable tanto que su respiración comienzo a hacerse dificultosa. Los recuerdos le estaban pesando y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Ya no sabía ni poner su mente en blanco. El amor la volvió un poco tonta. La amargura se poso en ella.


_**"Las medicinas de Kagome" en el foro DAIK, Desquiciados, adictos a la pareja Inuyasha/Kagome**_

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de la Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Antes de leer, por favor ir por pañuelos.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Collar.**

Tomo el collar y lo puso en el cuello de la muchacha con mucho amor, sintiéndose realizado, por alguna razón ese momento lo hacía sentir perdido en un mundo maravilloso, pleno de la vida. Beso con delicadez el cuello de la mujer frente suyo para luego dar la vuelta y posicionarse frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante, pero ella no compartía el mismo gesto, ella solo estaba llorando mientras apretaba en su mano derecha su ahora preciado objeto.

—No deberías llorar —le reprocho el secando sus lagrimas con cuidado. Ella negaba con su cabeza de manera frenética queriendo poder expresarse.

—Lloro de la alegría —soltó de manera simple mientras un temblor se instalaba en su cuerpo, él la tomo de los brazos, halándola atrapándola en un cálido abrazo.

El ambiente era perfecto, en medio de la puesta del sol, frente a un lago con el único ruido del viento, los pájaros y la risa de los niños, el olor a mentas y eucalipto adormecedor de bosque, y una pareja que expresaba todos los sentimientos desbordantes en un abrazo.

—Siempre quiero estar contigo —expresó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando con muchas más seguridad a su pareja, no deseaba soltarlo nunca. Él hacía de sus días algo especial, las largas horas de charla, los momentos únicos, las nuevas sensaciones.

Se separo con lentitud de él. Tomo su mano invitándole a caminar.

—Yo también quiero estarlo — confesó sorprendiendo a la muchacha quien sujeto más fuerte su mano dedicándole una sonrisa única.

No quería analizar la situación, no quería saber lo irreal que parecía todo, tampoco quería escuchar a las personas decir que eso no funcionaria, solo quería confiar en que todo eso era real, que no era un sueño.

Volvió a tomar el collar entre sus manos, sabiendo que esa sería la mayor prueba de que nada era una fantasía.

Deseaba que en ese mismo instante se lo tragara la tierra, que cayera un rayo del cielo o al menos que alguien lo pellizcara mostrándole que todo eso era una pesadilla. Fue cuestión de segundos. En un momento la tuvo enfrente suyo viéndolo con decepción y luego solo desapareció por la puerta llorando. Quiso ir tras ella, explicarle las cosas pero sus amigos lo detuvieron _¿Realmente valía más su popularidad que la joven que salió corriendo? _Un nudo se atoro en su garganta y su conciencia no pretendía dejarlo tranquilo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro por última vez la dirección en la que salió la muchacha y prendió ignorar el asunto. _Su decisión ya había sido tomada. _Sin vuelta atrás. –_Kagome solo ha sido un juego_-comentó a todos sus compañeros, lo que no contaba es que ella llegara para escuchar esas palabras. Suspiro. No sabría que decirle cuando la viera esa noche. ¿Sería adecuado ir? Lo más probable es que ella ni llegara después de eso.

Un dolor se instalo en su cuerpo. Él no la merecía, eso sería lo mejor, lo adecuado, no hablarle y hacerle saber que lo que dijo es verdad, aunque eso lentamente lo matara, aunque fuera una mentira. Ella merece estar con alguien mejor que nunca la vaya a decepcionar, que pueda causarle alegrías. No deseaba ser egoísta, pues ella era todo para él, sin embargo él se negaba a ser todo para ella.

10 minutos. 30 minutos. 45 minutos. 1 hora. Y el muchacho no llegaba, sus manos ya se encontraban frías y sus cachetes rojos. Froto un poco sus manos con paciencia intentado entrar en calor, pero nada, el frío no solo se extendía por su cuerpo, también por su alma. Agacho la mirada y algunas lagrimas amenazaron con salir, aun así se contuvo. Quería estar linda para _él, _aunque fuera masoquista.

Sonrió de manera _extraña. _Lo que estaba pasando le dolía y mucho.

Echo un vistazo a todos lados pero ni rastro había del joven con quien tenía una cita, volvió a mirar su reloj, _pero que tonta es. _Fue lo que pensó. _¿Cómo el iría a encontrarse con ella después de lo que dijo? _Observo por un momento el cielo y apretó sus manos con fuerza _¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan ingenua? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él?_ Se levanto lentamente. Tomó el bolso al lado suyo y camino en una dirección desconocida. Ni siquiera quiso mirar atrás, sería _estúpido._

Desato el collar de su cuello y lo observo en sus manos con algo de tristeza. Fue el mejor regalo que le dieron. Algo simple, sencillo pero sincero. Aunque ahora dudaba ¿Realmente todo había sido sincero?

Camino por un largo tiempo intentando apaciguar la guerra en el interior de su ser. Pensó detalladamente los últimos sucesos y no se sorprendió por el desenlace que estaba teniendo todo.

Se quito los semi-tacones que tenia puestos, quedando con los pies desnudos sobre el cemento de la calle. No soportaba caminar con esos zapatos. _Aun así los utilizo, __**por él**__. _Una ráfaga de sentimientos atravesó su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro nublando su vista por completo, aun así no detenía su caminar. Realmente deseaba sacar aquello que tenia dentro pero no en un lugar público.

—Kagome —escucha la voz de él en medio del lugar, pero solo negó con la cabeza, asimilando que él no estaría en aquel lugar.

El dolor de su pecho es insoportable tanto que su respiración comienzo a hacerse dificultosa. Los recuerdos le estaban pesando y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Ya no sabía ni poner su mente en blanco. El amor la volvió un poco _tonta. _La amargura se poso en ella.

_Necesitamos hablar. _Es lo que deseo decirle en aquel momento, pero sus piernas reaccionaron solas y termino huyendo ¿En ese momento las cosas serian distintas?

—Kagome —nuevamente es esa voz llamándola, pero no presto atención, debe ser una cruel broma de su mente.

Ella no suele ser de esas personas que se desmoronaban fácilmente, ¡NO!, sin embargo la situación se salió de sus manos, las emociones se descontrolaron y sus sentimientos crecieron sin su consentimiento. Sonrío deteniendo su paso, todo aquello por lo que está pasando es solo su culpa.

Escucho un pito de carro y todo paso en cámara lenta, el carro chocando contra ella a una velocidad incontrolable, a un lado él con un gesto lleno de angustia y el collar volando por los aires intentando desaparecer de una escena tan trágica ¿Qué podía ser peor?

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Que tal les ha parecido? Siento que querrán decirme muchas cosas._

**Notas de autor:**

Hola! Vengo con muchos ánimos aunque abrumada, llevo dos semanas intentando hacerte este loco fic, hasta que al fin. _Casi no_. ¿Que puedo decir? No se fue algo espectacular para mi hacerlo, llevaba tiempos sin escribir algo tan... Bueno, cuando lo lean me comprenderán.

Este fic es participe de _**"Las medicinas de Kagome" en el foro DAIK, Desquiciados, adictos a la pareja Inuyasha/Kagome.**_

Universo Alterno.

**Palabras:** 1,077 sin notas de autor.

Espero halla sido de su agrado, que lo hayan disfrutado, que hayan llorado, que hayan querido arrancarle la cabeza a un muñeco y así. Lo saben, no puedo evitar escribir esta clase de historias. Inevitablemente puedo decir que Kagome amara eternamente a Inuyasha sin importar que.

Las leo pronto.

**By: Vanu-chan.**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
